1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a connector with a locking mechanism, and more particular to a connector that can be connected with cables and can be firmly connected with another corresponding connector via the locking mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
Signal transmission between various electronic devices can be achieved by using two connectors that are connected to each other. In order to avoid the connector that is connected to another connector from loosening due to an external force so as to deteriorate the connection between these two connectors, usually one of the connectors is provided with a locking mechanism, thereby making the connection more firmly.
The conventional connector with a locking mechanism is provided respectively with a locking piece (FIG. 1) on both sides of an insulating body thereof. The locking piece 10a has a base portion 11a, an extending portion 12a formed by extending from one end of the base portion 11a, and a pressing portion 14a formed by extending and bending one side of the extending portion 12a. The front end of the elastic arm 13a is provided with a hook 15a. Via the hook 15a, the connector can be connected to another corresponding connector more firmly. Further, via the elasticity of the elastic arm 13a, a user can press the pressing portion 14a to cause the hook 15a to remove from the corresponding connector, thereby detaching the connector from the corresponding connector.
However, in the conventional connector with a locking mechanism, the structure of the locking mechanism is complicated and needs to be formed by bending and molding several times. Therefore, it is not easy to manufacture the conventional connector with a locking mechanism, and thus the production cost is high.
Consequently, because of the above technical defects, the inventor keeps on carving unflaggingly through wholehearted experience and research to develop the present invention, which can effectively improve the defects described above.